Vehicle customers often shop for all wheel drive (AWD) and four wheel drive (4WD) vehicles to better navigate slippery road conditions, but the extra mechanical couplings when these drive mechanisms are engaged reduce fuel economy. While systems exist to engage and disengage AWD and 4WD, these system require vehicle occupant action to do so. Because people are forgetful, this can lead to keeping AWD engaged which reduces fuel economy, or keeping 4WD engaged, which is undesirable at high speeds. On the other hand, a driver may forget to engage AWD or 4WD until a loss of vehicle control is experienced.